


The Dual Moon

by Fl00fyRappa, PrinceDork



Category: Dual Moon Universe, Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drinking to Cope, Excessive Drinking, F/F, M/M, Magical Creatures, My Own AU, My SO is working with me on this, Original Character(s), Other, Pixies, Really just people trying to make shit work, That shit isn't working, Unicorns, We need a doctor over here, soft bois, soft gorls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl00fyRappa/pseuds/Fl00fyRappa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/PrinceDork
Summary: Tilyn is a Fallen Angel(Demon) and Gabriel is an Angel. Each spend time on the planet, Inorix, and work with the humans that live there. It's a bad idea for a Demon and an Angel to fall into love, but will they figure out what each other are before things fall apart? Not just for them...But for the upcoming Judgement Day.Ya yeet!uwu
Relationships: Gabriel/Tilyn





	1. Chapter 1

_ Hooks stabbed through the feathers, flesh, and bone of a large winged creature with large, winding horns. Her cries fell upon deaf ears as the thin stings the hooks were attached to went taut and pulled. A horrible ripping sound filled the air and the cries got louder and louder. _

_ After several minutes of ripping and shrieking, a pair of brilliantly white feathered wings drop to the ground. The part where they connected with the body was glistening with vibrant, neon pink blood. The blood of an Angel. The shrieking coming from the female figure turned into wheezing and sobbing. “You have paid for your sins, Tilyn Holly Blossom. You are no longer among the ranks of the Angels. Descend, you foul Demon.” A hollow and echoing voice hissed to the crumpled figure. Shadowy hands gripped at Tilyn and smothered her until- _

Tilyn suddenly opened her eyes to be greeted with a blurred vision from tears that were flowing freely from her eyes. Sitting up and gently hugging herself, she sobbed to nothing and no one. The pain from the dream remained but much duller. The pair of wounds that ran from the shoulder blade to the hip, that were sewn together like a child sewing for the first time with thick white thread, ached. Several minutes passed. The pain dulled down to nothing again, the sobbing stopped, it was as though nothing had happened. “Today is another day…” Tilyns soft voice, and very deep and echoey, bounced around the room until the words hit her ears. “Time to get up, I guess…” With a small huff, she pushed herself off her plain mattress and went to get ready for another hot day in the workshop of the blacksmith.

\---

The _Scritch Scratch_ of the pen on the paper had become a rhythm to Gabriel, as she had spent the past hour hunched over a desk, signing and filling out paper after paper. She knew it was important for her work, but she found herself scoffing at the ridiculousness of humans. Why were all these documents so important? People were sick or hurt, she fixed them. But she would do what she had to for humans, even if it meant paperwork.

Her pale hands were turning black from the dark ink, switching from hand to hand as they began to cramp. She groaned, yawning and stretching, rubbing her hands over her face and probably staining it. She would need a shower when she was finished working.

“Gabriel!”

The angel looked up, watching the doorway where a young nurse had arrived. “Someone just came in, pretty nasty wound. Could you help me out?”

Gabriel stood, thankful for a break from the paperwork. She stretched, her back giving a satisfying _pop._ “Alright, are they in crit?” She asked, making her way out of the office. She found a sink and cleaned her hands, pulling on some rubber gloves as the Nurse followed.

“No, but they are probably going to get infected.” Replied the Nurse, as Gabriel made her way down the hall to one of the recently occupied rooms. She stepped inside, where an incredibly tall girl was stretched over the stretcher.

Gabriel rushed to her side, pushing up the girl’s shirt so she could see the wound in her side.

“My, what happened, dear?” She asked, her voice soft as she leaned forward to examine it further.

“Nail gun.” Replied the girl, grunting as she turned her head to watch Gabriel.

“Alright, it looks like it’s still in there. Kendrik, do you mind grabbing a tray?”

The nurse was already following the instructions before Gabriel even said it, setting it beside her as she spread the wound with her fingers. “This is going to hurt.” She said, before reaching in with nimble fingers.

A screech sounded, likely from the injured woman, who leaned back and struggled to keep from moving. Gabriel was quick and experienced, pulling out the small nail in a matter of seconds.

Kendrik pushed a wad of cloth against the wound as Gabriel got to work cleaning the wound and sewing it shut by hand. The injured seemed surprised by Gabriel’s efficiency, but remained silent throughout the remainder of the procedure.

“Done.” Hummed Gabriel, discarding her gloves in a trash can and washing her hands in a sink. “You feeling alright, dear?” She turned to the patient.

“F-fine.” She replied, shooting Gabriel a pained smile.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to introduce myself.” Gabriel said, holding out a hand to the girl. “I’m Doctor Gabriel Finnian, but you can just call me Gabe.” She smiled warmly.

“Tilyn Blossom.” Replied the girl, accepting the hand briefly.

Gabriel finally got a good chance to look at her, and found herself quite surprised. Before her lay a broad-shouldered woman with dark skin and dark hair that was fanned out beneath her, one eye was a soft brown and the other a vibrant purple. It was likely a fake eye, Gabe noted.

But boy, was she _hot._

Gabriel felt her face heat up, lowering her gaze before turning back to Kendrik, who was hovering nervously.

“I’m going to go back to work, I’ll take care of her. You can go.” She patted Kendrik’s shoulder before leaving the room, rushing back to the office.

Gabriel had to remind herself of the rules in place for angels, specifically her. She was unique, allowed to mingle with the humans and mostly do as she pleased. But she was not to reveal her true nature, and, most importantly, not become attached. She had broken that rule quite a lot, admittedly, becoming a mother figure for many who worked with her. But beyond that, she was a good angel.

But she recognized a hot girl when she saw one.

And, for some reason, she couldn’t stop thinking about Tilyn.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian bitches being lesbian bitches :V

Tilyn sat up stiffly, the wound in her side still in a small bit of pain. “That boy is going to get the whooping of a lifetime. He needs to be more careful with it or somebody could get really hurt.” She grumbled as the wound healed itself. “Least it was me and not someone else that got a 9 inch nail jabbed into their side.” With a glance at where the nail had penetrated her side, her mind took her to that cute little doctor. 

_ ‘It’d be nice to see how she looks-’  _ Tilyn stopped her mind from going anywhere else. Being the Demon that she is, it’s always those thoughts that always pop into her head when she sees someone so cute.  _ ‘But the way she acted, she’s certainly interested in me.’  _ Tilyn winced a little at that. Someone else interested in her wasn’t bad but Gabe is a human. Surely she couldn’t, and shouldn’t, fall in love with a Demon. 

_ ‘Maybe a Demon shouldn’t fall in love with a human…’ _ Pushing the horrible feeling of doubt and deep sadness down, she smiled. _ ‘It’s worth a shot.’  _ She decided. 

“Gabe!” Tilyn called out to the doctor. Her tone like that of a fox; sly and sexy. Now, she was resting back against the stretcher like when she came in, careful not to let her twisting, dark brown, horns tangle with anything or let her brilliant, and pleasant, blue flowers between her horns snag anything. She was excited to see Gabe again but kept herself cool-headed as much as she could. She was more relaxed now that she wasn’t thinking about that little boy who shot a nail into her side.

\---

Gabriel Finnian stared at the stack of paperwork that had just been placed before her. She had literally  _ just  _ finished. She squinted at the documents for a moment before standing, deciding now would be the time to check on her patients.

It was perfect timing, she noted, as soon as she stepped out of her office a voice called her name. She recognized it instantly - the patient who had been shot in the side with a nail. She supposed she could check on them first. She hummed, making her way through the hallway. 

She rapped her knuckles on the door before opening it, flashing the patient a warm smile. She instantly noticed Tilyn’s red face, her smile fading.

“Are you alright? Your face is red.” She asked, rushing to Tilyn’s side and pressing a hand against Tilyn’s forehead. “How do you feel?” 

Tilyn responded with a cough, causing Gabe’s frown to deepen. “U-uh- just a bit... Dizzy. Warm.” Replied the girl, looking at Gabe nervously. 

“Of course, keep resting. I’ll bring you some water. Do you need anything else? Crackers may help you feel better. I’ll be back in a minute.” Gabe said, hurrying out worriedly.

Of course, Tilyn was faking it. She was perfectly fine. But any chance to stay with the cute doctor was fine by her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gae

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this little story that's being created. If you liked it a hecc ton, smek that Kudos button and stick around! There might be more stories coming your way!  
I am on Wattpad, so like... Don't go there and read my horrible stories that are constantly being rewritten because they all suck trash. 
> 
> ANYWAY! Glad you read this and I hope you have a lovely next 24 hours! :D
> 
> I mean that in the most non-threatening way possible. Maybe.


End file.
